


An Innocent Proposal

by Inthelittledoctor



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Dinner, F/M, Fluff, Kisses, Mistakes, cactus related life threat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 06:44:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6108391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inthelittledoctor/pseuds/Inthelittledoctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Person B is tall and Person A is short. They go to a restaurant, and the lights hang low over the table. When Person B leans in for a kiss, they hit their head on the light. Person A snorted. Person A never lets them forget this.</p>
<p>In which the Doctor takes Clara out to 'congrats you didn't just get killed by a cactus' dinner and gets mesmerised by her, but hits his head on a lamp while leaning over to kiss her. And it seems as though Clara is never going to live this down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Innocent Proposal

It'd been an innocent proposal. Going out to dinner. Nothing too extravagant, just a way for him to make it up to her for maybe almost getting her killed. Really, it hadn't been that extreme, she just may have gotten a poisonous almost-cactus spike stuck in her leg that would kill her in an hour if it wasn't taken out. Easier said than done. But of course he saved the day, like usual, and she yelled at him for a little while. He'd proposed they go out to dinner after everything was said and done with, and she's agreed, telling him she didn't quite want to get dressed up. So a simple dinner. He could do that.

Well, at least he thought he could. Turns out human things weren't quite as simple as they seemed. It started out good enough, him pulling out her chair for her, giving her a small smile before waltzing over to his side of the table, sitting down and watching as she looks at him skeptically before sitting down. Noticing that part of his view of her is obscure, he's seeing that the lamp hanging above the table is suspiciously low and furrowing his brow for a moment, making a mental note to rant about that later. With an impatient sigh, he's beginning to bounce his knee, questioning,'Do waiters usually take this long?' 

Furrowing her brow, she's replying,'It's not even been five minutes.' 

'Feels like it's been an eternity,' he's muttering, mainly to bother her. 

Sighing, her hand is reaching under the table to take his, and all of his attention is being diverted in her direction. Smiling to reassure him, she's squeezing his hand, suggesting,'How about you tell me about where we're going next?'

There's that grin she loves, the one that seems to shine and she can't help but feel her heart skip a beat at it. He's beginning to tell her something about space cats (and no, they aren't just called space cats because they're from space, Clara. They're made out of actual space time.) and a planet made entirely to comfort those who visit, his hand flapping about wildly as he tries to get her laugh, his other hand tight in hers. For some strange reason, this almost felt like a date to her. Shaking that thought out of her head, she's smiling at him, a gentle, relaxed smile that made him feel something strange flow through him. He's lost his train of thought, so he's telling her something about a shrub planet. She's laughing. His smile is widening. Gods, her laugh was beautiful. Her laughter is fading along with his words, and he's not quite sure when it started, but now they're gazing at each other, and he never really wants it to stop. Almost as if in instinct, he's leaning forward, overcome with the sudden urge to kiss her. If only he had remembered his earlier note to self. His head's hitting the lamp and he's groaning, letting his back fall back against the chair and his head hang back, eyes cast up towards the ceiling. She's snorting. Why is this happening? Why him? 

Squeezing his eyes shut, he's running his freehand over his face and looking at her, moving his head up and giving her a look telling her not to comment or she would regret it. Not likes that's going to stop her. 'That was graceful,' she's saying, humour in her voice. She's only able to hold it together for a few more seconds before she bursts into a fit of giggles. 

'Shut up,' he's saying, trying to sound threatening, but mainly just sounding embarrassed. 

As much as she feels like she should ask if she's okay, she can't exactly find the breath to do so, so she's simply giggling more, bringing a hand up to her mouth to muffle her giggles. He's letting go of her hand and reaching for his menu, going to look down at it only to hear her laughter stop abruptly. Chancing a quick glance up at her, he's seeing the hurt look on her face and furrow his brow, burying his face into his menu to try and stop himself from feeling guilty. It was honestly a ridiculous thought that a thin booklet of laminated paper could block out his guilt. With a sigh, he's dropping his menu, searching her features to try and figure out how exactly he can fix this. Her hand is running through her hair and God, she looks gorgeous and he isn't quite sure what he can do at the moment, seeing as though he is a lovestruck mess. 

Perhaps he should compliment her, he's realising, and honestly being quite amazed with himself over the fact that he can pick that thought out of the millions that are now running through his head. Looking down at his trousers, he's pretending to pick at some non-existent lint and murmuring,'You look really nice.'

A light blush is rising to her cheeks and she's laughing lightly, questioning,'Is this your way of trying to get me to forget earlier? Because if it is, I'm sorry to inform you, but I'm never going to forget that.'

Looking up at her, he's smiling sheepishly and informing,'I know.' 

Breathing out a laugh, she's placing her elbow on the table and placing her chin in her palm, tilting her head slightly and looking at him intently. She's reaching her hand across the table and wrapping her small hand around his larger one. He's looking at her, a little confused for a moment before smiling at her and returning her intent gaze. Flipping his hand around under hers carefully, he's letting his fingers encase her hand and her fingers are wrapping back around his hand, her smile widening. Okay, back on track, this was good. The waiter's finally arriving and apologising for the wait (well, at least he apologised), hastily taking their orders while giving them perhaps one of the cheesiest smiles he's ever seen. Which, now that he thought about it, may actually be appropriate because this was a place that served food. The waiter's retreating back to the kitchen, leaving him and her alone again. She's looking at him and seeing a small bump on his forehead, snorting at it. 

'You have a bump on your head from hitting the lamp,' she's laughing, her words causing his smile to fade as he self-consciously places his hand on his forehead and tries to play it off as casual. And she's laughing harder at this. Stumbling across her words, she's saying,'I can't believe you hit your head on a lamp.' 

'It was an accident, okay?' He's growling back, trying his best not to be embarrassed. 

'How do you accidentally hit your head on a lamp that's eye level?' As much as he wanted to argue with this, she did kind of have a point. It was always lingering in his field of vision and was actually quite noticeable. Sighing, he's looking down and feeling something tug at his hearts, the urge to kiss her coming back. As much as he wanted to, it's not exactly like he was going to try to only to embarrass himself again. His grip is tightening on her hand and he's bowing his head, letting his hand fall from his forehead. 

'Are you okay?' She's questioning and he's looking up at her, giving her the best smile he can, telling her he's fine. Of course she can tell he lying though. So she's leaning forward, cautious of the lamp above them, and placing her lips on the corner of his, pulling away slightly to gauge his reaction. And to her surprise, he's smiling, properly smiling, and looking at her with the slightest bit of anxiety. Taking a risk, she's leaning forward and kissing his lips, just for the briefest of moments, then pulling away, making some distance between him. He look a little, well, taken aback to say the least. A long few moments of silence are passing before he's clearing his throat and ducking down to be able to see her properly, getting a quick,'Watch your head,' jokingly from her as he does so. 

'Ha ha,' he's shooting back sarcastically, earning a grin from her, which in turn, causes him to grin. 

Normal people small talk during dinner, he's telling himself, really trying to come up with something to say, yet he finds that he can't because he's too damn distracted by her. Everything about her just seemed to calm for all of his attention, and it's not like he's only going to give her half of his attention. Nope, full attention for miss Oswald. A phrase that worked in two ways. He didn't quite want to think about the second way at the moment. He still had a whole dinner to get through, after all. Their food is coming far too fast for his likening, seeing as though this means he can't focus all of his attention on her anymore. Reluctantly, he beginning to eat, glancing over at her to see her doing the same and he's quickly casting his eyes down, seeing his hand laying on the table, palm up and empty. Humans needed both their hands to eat, and as he would normally respect that, he doesn't quite in this moment. None of him is touching her and it's bothering him. 

'That tomato is the same colour as your bruise,' shes stating, clearly amused as she points towards the tomato slice on his plate with her fork. Maybe he wasn't that bothered about the fact that they weren't touching. 

'I hate you,' he's murmuring, poking the tomato with his fork. 

'Mind explaining why you hit your head on a lamp earlier trying to kiss me then?' She's teasing, throwing a smirk his way. 

Oh God, she knew. She knew and she didn't say anything until now. Of course she knew, she was clever. How could he think she didn't know? Sighing, he's putting a piece of tomato in his mouth to stop him from saying anything too stupid, looking at her as he chews slowly. Looking down, she's continuing to eat, smirk still on her lips. Perhaps having her bother him about hitting his head on a lamp wasn't too bad if a thing. It could be much worse. Could be her bothering him about snogging a Zygon. He only gets teased by her a few more times throughout the dinner, only small things, nothing that angers him or causes him too much embarrassment. As they're going to leave, she's getting up on the tip of her toes and kissing him, and he's quite sure he can do this forever, because Gods, she tastes like heaven and her lips against his just feel right. Her lips are leaving his and she's giggling, grabbing his hand and pulling him out of the restaurant, and he was almost certain he was about to have her laugh at him every two minutes about that lamp thing while he tried to make love to her, but in all honesty, he didn't mind. Because she was happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Decided to start writing prompts because I'm currently having an imagination block. Or something. Kudos if you enjoyed and comments are always appreciated.


End file.
